User blog:Bigrika/RelationSHIPs and FC interaction
Man, I wanted to post this blog ages ago. But then I went from loads of free time to almost none...partly because of my own amazing procrastination skills...*sigh* Anyway! Almost all of my OCs are looking for Friends (except for a few anti social mons) and of course an enemy or two ...because you know, not everything always goes as one would wish it does, right? And here is a list of all the singles under my belt. Here they are! Age: 16 Current Location: Monster High Likes: sports, cute girls Sexuality: straight Age: 17 Current Location: Monster High Likes: dancing (Industrial), playing the keyboard Sexuality: straight Age: 17 Current Location: Monster High Likes: cooking, baking, Japan Sexuality: straight Age: unknown Current Location: Monster High Likes: reading, peace & quiet Sexuality: Bi Age: 666 Current Location: Monster High Likes: writing poems Sexuality: straight, crushing on Béatrice Age: 15 Current Location: Yokai High Likes: playing pranks, spots Sexuality: straight (as far as she knows) crushing on Aoi Age: 18 Current Location: Nether High Likes: Acting, the color black Sexuality: straight Age: 16 Current Location: Monster High Likes: drawing comics, art conventions Sexuality: gay, crushing on Suresh Age: 17 Current Location: Monster High Likes: Skultimate Roller Derby, sports Sexuality: bi, crushing on Voltage Age: 17 Current Location: Monster High Likes: his motorcycle Sexuality: Straight Age: 17 Current Location: Monster High Likes: fun and party, truthfulness Sexuality: gay Age: 17 Current Location: Monster High Likes: reading, debating Sexuality: Straight Age: 16 Current Location: Monster High Likes: music, playing the drums, swimming Sexuality: bi Age: ageless Current Location: Monster High Likes: apps and electronic devices Sexuality: Asexual but bi-romantic Age: 16 Current Location: Monster High Likes: fashion and beauty Sexuality: Straight Age: 17 Current Location: Monster High Likes: swimming, surfing, being naked XD Sexuality: Bi Age: unknown Current Location: Monster High Likes: studying Sexuality: bi, crushing on Ian Age: 16 Current Location: Nether High Likes: dancing, fashion and beauty Sexuality: bi Age: 15 Current Location: Monster High Likes: playing pranks, goofing around Sexuality: asexual, heteroromantic Age: 16 Current Location: Monster High Likes: music, playing the bass guitar, money Sexuality: straight Age: 17 Current Location: Monster High Likes: life-action Roleplay, pen and paper, medieval times, Shakespearean English Sexuality: gay, crushing on Coatl Age: 17 Current Location: Monster High Likes: music, herself, singing, swimming Sexuality: straight, crushing on Jean Age: unknown Current Location: Monster High Likes: beauty and fashion, Japan, herself Sexuality: bi, crushing on Morph (male) Age: 16 Current Location: Yokai High Likes: reading, rain, taking walks, romanticism Sexuality: straight I'm also writing short...very short stories about my Fandom of OCs. So, if some relationships happen I might use your OCs in my stories as well - if you allow this, that is. The relationships can still happen though, even if you do not want me to use your characters in my stories. However, if I consider using them, I will ask you beforehand again anyway ^.~ I am furthermore very open for RPing, so If you rather like to develop relationships that way, that's fine by me, too :D Hit me up @ eiusmodi#9588 on Discord or find me on our Server (as Rika) you should totally join anyway ;D Category:Blog posts